Food servers commonly carry hot items and dishes when serving food. To serve food more efficiently, food servers often carry many hot items at one time. Carrying multiple items, such as warm or hot served plates of food, allows the server to serve multiple people in a single trip from a preparation area (e.g. kitchen) to a serving area (e.g. dining room). In transporting these numerous hot items and dishes, servers use trays, carts, and their own arms.
When using their arms to carry hot items, food servers may use towels, pot holders and their own clothing as a way of insulating themselves and their clothing from the heat of the items they are carrying. However, sometimes while transporting hot items on their arms, food servers misjudge the temperature of the dishes they are carrying and burn themselves, their clothing or both.
A situation where a food server is burned on the job is not only bad for the food server who is burned, but may also result in the food server missing days at work and have legal consequences for the food server's employer. Thus, there is a need for a device that allows food servers to carry hot dishes while insulating food servers and their clothing from being burned by these hot items and dishes.